Breaking Free Shattered glass
by Remix123
Summary: sunstreaker has been abused one too many times and finds himself at the Decepticon base. with their help will he get better or will he slowly lose his mind like he's lost everything else. stay tuned to find out.


_((for those that know the MissCHSparkle fanfiction Breaking free, it was the first fanfiction i pretty much every really got invested in so I was thinking...what if it was ass-backward and on its head? aka, what if it was shattered glass? This isn't gonna be the exact opposite because I feel as though considering sunstreaker was hurt at the end up breaking free that he'd be the one being abused. hope you all enjoy and here is the link to the og if you wanna check it s/5343460/1/Breaking-Free ))_

today was one of those days for Starscream. slow and boring and calm. which worried the starfighter. he typed in codes to try and fix the console that had been acting up recently and softly humming to himself as he looked at the numbers flashing across the screen not noticing the door to the command room open. Starscream was the second in command and the head scientist at the base. he was known to ignore anyone while he was working so not too many bots bothered him and those that did knew the consequences.

Well, one did and it drove him crazy. yet made him very very happy. Starscream suddenly shrieked and pretty much jumped onto the console turning to face the mech that just grabbed his waist with cold servos then glared at his leader/boyfriend as Carly called it and sighed.

"Megatron are you trying to give me a spark attack? Cause you almost gave me one. I don't need to go to the realm of sparks just yet…" he slipped off the console and went back to work, Megatron chuckling.

The taller mech wrapped his arms around his waist and his chuckle turned into a soft deep laugh, placing his chin on his head.

"My apologies Starscream... I sometimes forget how absorbed you get in your work….will you pull up the sign out sheet?" he asked.

Starscream nodded and pulled up the screen on the other monitor which had all the Decepticons names on one side and on the other it had little check marks or x's. the checkmarks meant they were still in the base while the x's meant they were out and about which pretty much all of the cons were. Which was to be expected considering the sudden break of not having to fight with the Autobots. No raids or anything had happened as of recently and everyone was taking time off to either relax or finish work they needed to.

The sheet itself was to help make sure all the Decepticons got back safe, the idea being suggested by Carly when the Autobots just started kidnapping Decepticons for the hell of it. So they needed to make sure everyone was safe so they were thankful for Carly's suggestion.

seeing that Thundercracker and Skywarp's names had x's next to them Megatron looked down at his sic and sighed.

"Shouldn't you be out with your friends..?" he asked softly.

To which Starscream retorted." shouldn't you be out and about considering all your work is done and you've done three laps all over the base?" he asked.

Megatron never gave himself a break which Starscream hated. He'd offer to interface but he wasn't quite ready for that yet. So the only way he'd get him to relax is when he'd make him. Which was easier said than done.

"if I left once I fix the console you have to go out with me and get some fresh air." he said leaving no room for debating and Megatron pouted.

"Fine…" he let his dearest go and backed up.

Once the starfighter was done they linked arms and headed to the docking bay and transformed, Starscream in his respective form and Megatron transforming into a bell Boeing v-22 osprey. They decided to go their separate way once over the beach as Starscream got a call from Carly to come and fetch her from her school.

Starscream wondered about the human a lot. She had short blonde hair, with a white tank top and red jacket with a pair of ripped jeans and red leather boots that came up to the girls knee. Compared to all the other human females Starscream had met it was very obvious she was different. He did find her entertaining and even though she was reckless she was very smart and could even read cybertronian.

She also had a friend named spike she sometimes brought to the base. He was sweet and very smart as well, though he was the shy type of nerd... as he had once been so when he was over Starscream would talk to him about things. Since they got to earth Starscream had pretty much become the guardians over the two humans and spent a lot of time with the two, though he mostly spent time with Carly.

As he landed carefully outside the school he waited for Carly to come out so he could take her to go get something to eat before heading back to base.

((at the Autobot base))

Sunstreaker hated himself. He hated himself more than anything. Everything hurt and everything burned. He couldn't believe a day like this….had ended up so damn bad.

It had been early that morning and Sunstreaked was doing some target practice waiting for blue to be done with his scouting so he could go ride with his only remaining train mate. At remembering being so betrayed by his brother he growled softly and shot another barrel, it exploding. Thinking of his brother brought a sour taste to his glossa as he shot another barrel and sighed. Bluestreak was all he had left and even though he didn't talk much he liked being with him.

He was made aware by heavy footsteps as his leader came in and joined him thinking nothing of it as Optimus seemed to be yelling at someone. Ironhide or someone. Probably Elita with the tone he was using. He couldn't imagine having to deal with that crazy bitch every day. Which she really was crazy, made most of the Autobots seem sane including Wheeljack. though the inventer was fucking insane. No if, ands, or buts about that. More so after the Decepticons got ahold of the Dinobots and turned them into Dinocons. Which had kinda been funny to see Jackie really lose his temper and get the shit beat out of him for once by Optimus and not him.

After Optimus had stopped yelling at the purple femme he let the line go and slowly walked over to Sunstreaker.

"Are you almost finished…?" he asked standing over him. nothing seemed to be odd just yet and no alarms were going off in his CPU just yet, head filled with many a thought mostly about third train mate Bluestreak.

"Yeah, almost done…" he replied.

Sunstreaker shot a few more drones and then did the stupidest shit he could have ever done. He turned his back on Optimus and set the gun down suddenly letting out a mumbled shout as an arm was wrapped around his waist and arms and a hand clamped down over his ! Shit! Why him?! Why today why now?! He hadn't even done anything wrong as of recently. He hadn't! He struggled in the primes hold but Optimus just held him tighter and dragged him along. No one would be there to save him, everyone was out fucking around one way or the other.

He teared up then tensed up when they stepped into a free room as two mechs came around the corner. Sunstreaker trying to make some sort of noise knowing well that if they were caught Optimus would act as if nothing was going on but Optimus just moved his hand to his throat to silence him properly as jazz and blaster walked by.

"Ya know prime is gonna kill ya when he finds out you were hanging with that damn third in command again…."jazz huffed.

Blaster chuckled softly." prime doesn't give seven fucks….besides sounders is the only bot with any sort of tastes and will get me tickets to shit when I need them…" he thumped the third in command which got a smack upside the head from jazz.

Their voices disappeared down another hall and so disappeared Sunstreaker's chance of being saved. Optimus kept his hand around Sunstreaker's throat. Sunstreaker continued to struggle and fight that always being whats kept him alive. sometimes not fully functioning but alive. He let out a choking noise as he was suddenly chucked into Optimus' quarters once they got there and he hit the floor hard it knocking the air out of his intakes.

While he was dazed Optimus made short work of the blades on his forearms and yanked him up by his head vent causing sunstreaker to yelp. He was bent over primes birth as his codpiece was pried off.

" W-why are you doing this?! I've done well as of recently! All the raids were successful and we have more energon than we've had in a while cause of me!" He shouted struggling against him.

"I know, you've done really well...this is your reward..." he removed his mask and gave sunstreaker a nasty smirk with his scared up face. most of them having come from Elita which said something.

reward? this was a punishment! sunstreaker gasped in pain as two fingers were roughly pushed into him. and bit his lip, his own fangs causing his lips to bleed as he tried to stay silent. though the rough entry Optimus did start slow giving sunstreaker's body time to produce enough lubricant to make it easier but not by much. he whimpered softly as he pulled his fingers out and reached around, sunstreaker gagging as he pushing his fingers in his mouth to both gag him and also make him taste himself.

this action cause his mouth to salivate more just in case he vomited to protect his denta from the acid though he knew if he puked he'd have his face rubbed in it like a bad cyber dog. that's all he was to the leader. he pet. he struggled vainly to try and get him off but Optimus just pulled his fingers from his mouth and moved his hand down to remove his codpiece stroking himself a few times to get hard.

he smirked as he listened to sunstreaker whisper out pleas for him to stop. his smirk got wider as he started grinding his cable against his port causing sunstreakers pleas to get louder.

"please no Optimus I can't take it! please!" he begged tears forming in his optics though he tried to push them back though that just made them fall.

sunstreaker cried out in pain as Optimus pushed his cable into him, sunstreaker starting to sob as the searing pain ran through him as old cables in his port that were previously healed were retorn. pain mixed with unwanted pleasure shot through him as Optimus started off slow but quickly picked up speed. soon only the unwanted pleasure was there and sunstreaker started to moan tears running down his face as the back of his neck was kissed and nipped roughly by the false prime.

Optimus smirked evilly as he looked down at the mech below him, gripping his berth and letting out those pretty noises the yellow Lamborghini made. sometimes he wondered if the other twin made such noises. at the sudden thought of the red traitor, he started thrusting harder deciding to push the thought away for the moment. as he felt the heat of overload approach. he could tell sunstreaker was getting close to considering the mech would get louder and louder.

sunstreaker cried out suddenly as he came unwillingly heat shooting through his body. Optimus shivered and just watched him, holding back his orgasm to watch the mech under him cum. he smirked and thrust a few more times before filling the mech below him to the point of overflowing. sunstreaker whimpered as Optimus leaned down close to his audio and whispered in a sickeningly sweet tone.

"you enjoyed that, didn't you? my little flower...?" he purred and before he could stop himself sunstreaker growled and jerked his head back to look at him, accidentally hitting Optimus in the face with his head fin, not caring as he spat.

"fuck you! go fuck your slut elita or go frag Megatron!" he spat and instantly regretted it as Optimus darkened his gaze.

"just one problem with that..." he suddenly wrapped his hand around his neck and pinned his head down.

"N-no sir I didn't!"

he started to say then started crying out, almost screaming as Optimus started roughly thrusting into him over and over, tears streaming down his face as his port was ruined.

"they aren't here you ungrateful little slut!" he growled in his audio.

Optimus kept going harder and harder for a long time, sunstreaker sent into one painful overload after the over. when Optimus came he growled into his audio. he'd never say his name when he came, sunstreakers name wasn't worth him saying. sunsteaker lost the urge to fight as his optics dimmed out and Optimus let him fall to the floor on his knees and Optimus sat on his berth.

sunstreaker's whole body was shaking as endless alerts flashed across his body but the larger mech wasn't done yet as he moved to be in front of him, his cable fully hard.

"suck..." he growled and sunsteaker made this soft whimper which didn't help Optimus' mood." suck it right now!" he snapped.

sunsteaker sat up a bit on his knees and slowly took him in his hands, slowly stroking him before taking his member into his mouth and whimpering softly at the taste. he slowly bobbed his head and tried to tune out Optimus' groaning. when he came Optimus held his head down and sunstreaker whimpered swallowing the fluid knowing full well if he did anything else he'd be beaten.

sunstreaker fell back on the floor and Optimus chuckled moving over to lean down and kneel over him, sweetly caressing his cheek.

"ya know my sweet flower...sometimes I wonder whether or not your brother can feel what I'm doing to you...sometimes i wonder if he'd make the same noises," he said and sunsteaker whimpered as he continued.

"you're quite lucky. ya know after your twin betrayed me...betrayed us a lot of mechs were going to take you...but I didn't let that happen. I gave you the title as my battles planner and lead front liner, I kept you safe from the other bots. most of them would have just used you and tossed you away but I've kept you...unlike your twin who left you...who betrayed you..." he was engraving that in his head.

"you should be grateful someone like me...who already as a bond-mate would lower myself to fuck someone no one else would...your lucky and i wish you'd see that my pretty little flower,"he whispered leaning close to his audio.

"and you dare mention my bitch and Megatron in front of me. I bet you think so highly of him. I don't know why cause hed do the same to you as I did only worse. he's larger than me and just as strong. he would ruin you without a second thought and just toss you away. toss you away like the weak little whore you are...but I won't let that happen. I'm going to protect you from him. protect you from all of them." he kissed his lips softly then replaced his mask before leaving.

that's what he said last as sunsteaker remembered and curled up into a tight ball, his words ringing in his head. so there he was, laid on Optimus' floor, body shaking. he couldn't cry anymore and his voice was horse from all his screams. his intakes were short meaning his intakes could be messing up. but he couldn't think about that. he was supposed to clean the room but he just couldn't he forced himself up and just started to run. run as fast as he could. he ran by some bot but he didn't care.

he just wanted out. to getaway. to get away from what had just happened. to try and get away from his words. he dove and transformed at the entrance of the ark and took off as fast as he could, blasting the radio though no caring what was on. he just wanted to stop hearing it though it didn't seem to stop. he still heard those awful words. about him. and his twin. fuck. his twin. he started to swerve now as he started to think about his split spark twin.

he'd think he was a whore just like Optimus did. he wouldn't even wanna look at him. damnit did he miss his twin! he missed him so much! everything hurt and the music was being blurred out by the screaming in his audios. he didn't realize where he was going, everything was a blur now of color. he cried out as he suddenly rammed right into a rock and was sent flying over a cliff, not a very high one but a cliff nonetheless.

he transformed and hissed as he landed on the sand, it biting into his armor as he slid to a halt and smacking against a rock shattering what glass was left on him. he laid there crying and shaking from the pain. his port throbbed and leaking Energon and oil. alerts kept popping up every time he'd cast them away but suddenly he was distracted. by the sound of arguing no less. he drug himself up and looked over the outcrop of rocks.

through the blur of tears and the only thing that still working on him which was his smell he could tell he was on the beach. his broken and one good optic landing on the Decepticon second in command and the human girl he's always with. even though they were arguing they seemed to be doing it good-naturedly. then the human laughed which pissed he yellow front liner off to no extent.

how dare she laugh. how dare they be so happy. Starscream was with the Decepticon leader and he wasn't treated the way he was. he wasn't treated like a worthless whore only worth a fuck. he was treated with love and respect! even during a battle the two would com one another and ask if the other was ok and called one another dear and love. sunsteakers face darkened. he wasn't treated like he was nothing.

he'd show them. he'd show them fucking all that he wasn't weak. that he was worth something! anything! he growled and clipped on his cyber blades he hadn't attached yet and advanced towards the unsuspecting con and human, purple eyes narrowed.

_((i hope you all like this! I'm doing my best to make it unique but still hold up next to the OG i hope you like it! also Carly in this will have high bisexual energy because why not!))_


End file.
